This invention relates to a gutter protector of the type for being mounted in a conventional rainwater gutter attached to the edge of a roof. Such conventional gutters are commonly used on sloping shingled roofs and similar structures. The invention of this application discloses a gutter protector which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to install with simple tools such as metal shears. The gutter protector does not require permanent attachment to the house or gutter, and is therefore simple to remove for cleaning or replacement. The gutter protector also effectively permits free flow of water from the roof into the gutter while ejecting trash and debris off of the roof onto the ground below.
Illustrative of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,986 to applicant et al, which discloses a gutter protector which is nailed to the roof below the next-to-the-last row of shingles and just above the gutter. The gutter is preformed and slopes over the gutter. It includes a series of alternating perforated and non-perforated sections which are angled with respect to each other and to the roof and gutter so as to encourage water to flow through the perforations and the trash to be swept off of the roof.
The gutter protector of the '986 Patent has a relatively complex shape, and requires bending up the shingles so that it can be nailed to the roof. The invention according to this application avoids these and other problems.